


Before Sunrise – 0 –  Before Sunset

by fresne



Category: Before Sunrise (1995)
Genre: Before Sunrise, F/M, Podfic Available, Prose Poem, Travel, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York. Bangkok. Istanbul. Rome. Cancun. Sydney. Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunrise – 0 –  Before Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiaiswisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaiswisdom/gifts).



> [Download this story.](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/f8c8bs/BeforeSunriseBeforeSunset.mp3)
> 
>  
> 
> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:
> 
> Can't say as I remember quoting, but if I did and I haven't attributed, let me know and I'll add it.

New York - They circle the medieval monastery and talk about religion. She considers getting a new one and asks if he has a good takeout menu.

Bangkok - He coughs at the smog and they stop for bottled water at a 7-11. Throat lozenges. Syrup. They toast each other with plastic cups.

Istanbul - Not Constantinople. They sing. He forgets the words. She sings off key.

Rome - The restaurant owner watches as they eat. He wants to make sure that they don't do it wrong. He thinks Mafia. She thinks Father. He takes out his wallet and sighs.

Cancun - Cats, lean hunters, chase dust motes. It's hot, but still they hold hands.

Sydney - She leans forward to watch the wolverine run in tight circles in its cage. She rests her head on his shoulder, and they head for today's home.

Paris - They walk up the stairs. She tells him that she thinks she needs new shoes. He slips them off her and rubs her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
